


Hang on, tooth and nail

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Short, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>If you find someone in the world to love you better hang on tooth and nail. The wolf is always at your door.</em><br/>Remus is trying to leave Harry, "for his own good". And Harry won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang on, tooth and nail

_If you find someone in the world to love you better hang on tooth and nail. The wolf is always at your door._

"I'm in love with you, Remus. Dammit, don't go. Don't you leave me."

"Harry, you know I...I just can't"

"What? What can't you do? You can't let me love you? You don't love me? Don't run away from me. From this."

"It's too much, Harry. I can't put you through...you can't want to saddle yourself with me. I'm dangerous."

"That is complete shite and you know it. The only danger I have from you is if you walk out that door. If you leave..."

"I have to leave. I can't stay here. I can't do this."

"What? You can't to WHAT? Hold me? Comfort me? Love me? Move past him? Remus, I hate saying this, but he's gone. He's been gone for seven years. And he's not coming back. But I'm right here."

"That was...that's low Harry. This has nothing to do with him. I've never...I would never use you as a replacement for Sirius."

"I don't want to replace him. I want to be something to you. I just want to be Your Harry. You called me that once. Why can't you, now?"

"It's complicated. I'm complicated. I'm not good for anyone. That's why I have to leave."

"Fuck that. You're just hiding behind excuses. And I'm not going to sit calmly by and accept them anymore. You are who I want. You and every complication you have."

"You don't deserve complications. You deserve a normal, quiet life, Harry."

"When the bloody hell has my life ever been normal. What makes you think I can't have a normal life with you? I'm telling you that I love you. Are you willing to throw that away on some noble fucking lie you're telling yourself?"

"I'm lying neither to myself nor to you Harry. I am broken and battered and I can't be the man you deserve."

"Do you love me?"

"Harry, I need to go. Please, just let me leave with some dignity."

"You didn't answer my question. It's easy. Tell me you don't love me, and I'll let you walk out that door."

"..."

"You coward. Just tell me you don't love me. Tell me you don't need me. Tell me that I shouldn't fight for this with every ounce of energy I have."

"I love you. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I'm in love with you. That leaving you is the hardest thing I'll ever do. I love you, and I refuse to break you. I refuse to break you the way I've broken everything and everyone else in my life."

"I won't let you break me."

"Harry, this really isn't..."

"No, Remus - listen to what I'm saying, because I think I only have the energy to say this once. You and I fit. I fit against the jagged edges of everything that's hurt you in the past. I refuse to let you break off another piece of yourself and leave me. You need me as much as I need you. And make no mistake, Remus - I need you. You are my balance. You've kept me from losing my sanity. You've kept me from losing pieces of myself. You've kept me whole when nothing else could. And now that I can finally begin to live my own life, I'm not going to let the most important part of it fade away. I love you, Remus. And if you walk out that door, I will follow you. I will hold on to us, and never let it go. Because we are worth something, you and I, together."

"But what if...?"

"No more 'what ifs'. Divination is complete shite. The future isn't written. We are given opportunities and it's up to us to follow through with our hearts wide open. Because, otherwise, what good is life anyway?"

"Harry, you've become a philosopher."

"You led me here. All I had to do was follow."

"I love you, my Harry."

"And I love you, my Remus." 

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep, and this dialog drabble just came pouring out. It would not go away - inspired by a song that always makes me cry: Don Henley's New York Minute.
> 
> I really like writing dialog only drabbles. Because I think my dialog comes across better than action. I'm an oral storyteller...I love talking and telling stories. The last step to any story I write is a final read through out loud to make sure the words flow together well.


End file.
